Waiting
by Justabibliophile
Summary: What was it like for Amy while she was trapped in the hospital for decades? Missing moment from The Girl Who Waited.


She is hiding away in the place in the hospital where she is safe. No, that isn't completely accurate. Even now, she can hear the distant sounds of the Handbots searching for her wherever they could. "_Do not be alarmed. This is a kindness._"

How wrong this whole situation is. Amy never should have found herself hiding in a hospital. Medicine shouldn't have the power to tear her life away in the span of a single moment.

The wide walls seem to surround her. She is locked away in a prison that may not have an exit. Maybe she'd be stuck here forever. Wandering around a stale white hospital, chased by the tormentors that would never let her go. Her beautiful planet would only be a distant memory.

She feels herself fall to the ground. It is not warm or inviting, just solid and cold. What if this will become her new home?

Sobs clutch at her throat. She expects them to gradually build up, but they tear out of her in an instant. There is no one to comfort her. Even in the loneliest of times, there was always one sympathetic stranger to comfort her. There is nobody here.

Will there ever be anybody again?

No, no. This isn't the time to fall apart. Because Amy has one thing that she couldn't say she always had. She is wanted.

It is a lovely feeling, to be wanted. There were so many times when she doubted she was, but to have that moment where you know you are cared about is something she always holds dear. To know that her habits and quirks are loved by someone. To know there are people who will be willing to overlook her flaws and appreciate the woman who lay underneath.

She has a husband, one that cherishes her and adores her beyond measure. She has a best friend, one who always came back for her no matter how long she had to wait. There is no reason to worry. They would never abandon her.

So, the girl stands up. A plan is already forming inside her head, one of survival. Until they can come and take her out of this place.

She is waiting.

* * *

The girl is starting to feel lonely. She'd already felt it before over the past year, but now it slams into her chest.

She is so alone.

She wants to see them again. She wants her husband. She wants Rory. She wants to see his stupid face and his adorable smile. She wants to hold onto him as the world falls apart.

The longing practically splits her heart. She should have cherished him more. She knew he always doubted how much he means to her. She should've made sure he absolutely knew. She would tell him as soon as she sees him again.

If she sees him again.

No, no. She will see him again. Her Rory would never abandon her. He waited thousands of years to see her again. He'll come back.

And her best friend. The Doctor. The man she's dreamt would come for her since she was young. He did come back. He'll come again. He'll take her away in his magical blue box and show her the universe.

He told her to come here, after all. He would never throw her into something like this without knowing he'd find her again. She did as he asked. She left the message. He would come. Rory would come. She would see them again. It would be alright.

Still, she can't help but name her robot Rory. Only a minor thing. It's not a big deal. She'd see the real person soon enough.

She is waiting.

* * *

She doesn't want to keep count of the years. Nevertheless, they're imprinted in her mind. Measuring every second of every day. Constantly flashing the numbers in her eyes.

She tries to tell herself it's not that bad. After all, she has learned so much about the hospital. Although she would give it up in a second if she could just leave. She thought of trying before, but stopped. She would only get lost in a maze of time streams.

She had learned a lot about survival, though. Hidden tricks to stop the Handbots from attacking her. They're still bent on attacking her. She'd thought they'd have given up or lost power by now. But no, they're still chasing her after fourteen years.

Fourteen years. It is her fourteenth anniversary trapped in this place. That was how long she'd waited for the Doctor all those years ago.

He has to come soon. He has to. It's been fourteen years. She's growing older and older. Where is he?

Flames crackle in her veins. Oh, she should've known. The Doctor came for her twelve years late the first time. Two years later the second time. He'd been traveling on the TARDIS for hundreds of years, and yet he still failed to get there on time? And that second time was because he had decided to leave her and go on a trip before coming back.

No, he can't be going on another trip. He wouldn't, and Rory wouldn't let him. But it's been fourteen years. The Doctor never hesitated to let her know how much of a genius he was, so where's that genius now?

The growing fire is cut off as her hunger beckons to her. For a split second, she wonders if she should just let herself starve instead of torturing herself here. The thought fades immediately, though. She can't give up now. The Doctor May have betrayed her, but he won't leave her, right? Even though he's left so many people...but she won't be one of them. She can't. If she does, then...then…

And she screams.

Out of nowhere, the lonely girl lets out a howl of pain. It's been building up for fourteen years. It feels good to release the rage she'd been concealing for so long. It feels good to be angry.

Keep eating, keep fighting, keep surviving. She could destroy the Doctor when he came, but for now, she be ready.

She is waiting.

* * *

Her wrinkled hands stare up at her, taunting her. Her muscles are still there, since she spends half her days running. But it doesn't change the truth. Thirty years. It has been thirty years.

Why is she even still keeping track anymore? There's no point. She can never go back now. Not like this. How could she explain the sudden age difference to everyone back at home? She'd have to leave and go somewhere else. She couldn't stay with her family again.

And Rory…

How can she be with him now? She'd wanted to grow old together with him. But the years they could have shared had been taken from her. He'd never want her now...and should she even want him? He would have fought to find her by now. The fact that she's still alone means he gave up. He no longer wants her. Neither does the Doctor.

The Doctor.

His face entered her mind. Like Rory, she still remembered every feature no matter how long it had been. For years, she'd dreamed about seeing that face again. Now, she dreamed of seeing it again and punching it.

The Doctor. Always acting like he's a god. A genius, brilliant, perfect. Please. He just prances into some new world like he owns the place, does what he wants, and leaves without reaping any consequences. As if he knows everything.

The Girl Who Waited, he'd called her. At first, she'd been flattered and proud of how he admired her patience. Now, the name leaves a sour taste. Why should she accept anything from him? After he left her to die for thirty six years? Her so-called best friend had instructed her to come here in the first place. He threw her into this life of constantly fighting and trying to handle the aching loneliness. No escape, just a brutal, hellish reality she must endure every day. All while the Doctor gets to travel the world all day long.

She hates him. She hates him so much. Whether it is a real feeling or a lie, there's no hiding it. She hates him and she hates Rory. There is no reason to worry about what would happen when she went back. She would never go back anyway. This is her life now. Surviving because no one's coming for her. Surviving until she grows tired of it.

She is done waiting.

**Never been a big fan of third person present tense or constantly referring to a character as he or she, but I felt like it worked for this story.**


End file.
